Amarte
by Enigma07
Summary: En mi vida existió más de una forma de amarte. Aunque también de dañarte. Me perdí en ti, te perdiste en mí, nos perdimos en nosotros. No obstante, mientras nos perdíamos, desgraciadamente, siempre me encontré. Debía tomar una decisión, y esa decisión, era que tú fueras feliz al final de la historia.


Disclaimer's: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Amarte**_

 _Capítulo 1:_

 _Primavera_

.

.

.

" _¿Cuántas fueron las veces que te dije: te amo? Estoy seguro de que puedes contar todas esas ocasiones con los dedos de una sola mano. ¿Triste, no es cierto?_ _Tú siempre fuiste de esas personas empalagosas, por demás dulce y atenta, cariñosa; y yo, yo solo podía enamorarme cada día un poco más, de todo eso que no me caracterizaba para nada. Yo era todo lo opuesto. Gruñón, orgulloso, la mayor parte del tiempo un ser frío, carente de emociones. Sé que te di demasiados motivos para crearte dudas, para hacerte miles de preguntas, para la inseguridad y el temor. Pero, realmente, yo te amo como no amé a ninguna otra persona y como no amaré a ninguna otra tampoco. Tú eres especial, tú eres todo lo que pude desear alguna vez. Nunca dudes de que te amo con cada parte de mi ser. Nunca olvides, por favor, los únicos tres 'te amo' que me permite decirte hasta hoy. Porque cada uno fue sincero, porque cada uno lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Porque en cada uno hubo una parte de mi alma. Una parte de lo que soy."_

.

.

.

Los pétalos caen lentamente desde los árboles de cerezo. Una hipnotizante y maravillosa vista los rodea.

Él se acerca hasta sus labios y deposita en ellos un tierno beso. La contempla, en silencio, como si ella fuera algo fuera de este mundo. Algo inalcanzable para su persona. Algo de lo que no es merecedor.

Ella sonríe nerviosa ante aquella profunda y penetrante mirada de su amado. Sus mejillas poco a poco van tomando un rojo intenso.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Es incomodo. —Se quejó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke. En un intento, por demás, fallido de ocultar su timidez.

—Te miro así porque… —quedó unos instantes callado, antes de proseguir hablando—, porque puedo. —Terminó de pronunciar.

Aquellas palabras hirieron a la chica, de largos y lacios cabellos, que caían como una cascada por su espalda. Una sonrisa triste surco por sus labios.

—Tonto. —Fue lo único que pudo formular. Le dolía que Sasuke, a veces, o, mejor dicho, casi siempre, ocultara sus sentimientos. Aquello no hacía más que crearle dudas. La entristecía porque la hacía pensar que no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Que jamás podría estar a su alcance, a pesar de estar a su lado.

Sakura intentó separarse de los brazos que la mantenían sujeta por la cintura. No obstante, el agarre se intensificó, haciendo imposible su huida.

—No te muevas, intento dormir. —Susurró Sasuke en el oído de Sakura.

Ella se quedó quieta entre sus brazos. Reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de su cuerpo.

 _Débil_ , se dijo la chica a sí misma.

—Quiero irme a casa. —Murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—No tiene sentido. —Dijo decaída. —No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro de Sakura para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Hacer qué, Sakura? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Seguir conmigo si… Si no soy suficiente. —Expresó con voz quebrada. —Hay mejores chicas que yo haya afuera.

—Sakura —Llamó a la chica que había empezado a llorar, ocultando su pequeño y angelical rostro, entre sus manos. — Mírame. —Pidió.

—No quiero hacerlo, quiero irme. —Decía entre sollozos. —Déjame ir. —Empezó a removerse ente los brazos de Uchiha. —Sé lo que dirás… sé que estas conmigo porque así lo elegiste y porque no te importa lo que los demás-

Los labios de Sasuke callaron las palabras de Sakura.

—Estoy contigo porque te amo. —Dijo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sakura. Sintiendo el pulso acelerado y el calido aliento de ella sobre su piel. —Eres más que suficiente… Lo eres todo. —Mostró una sonrisa, algo que era poco o nada habitual en él.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. —Sollozó nuevamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. —Yo solo estaba-

—Lo sé. —Cortó la oración de ella nuevamente. —Es mi culpa. —Bajo su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos cubran sus rasgados ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke. —Pronunció Sakura, aferrando sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de él. —Demasiado.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de aquel momento. Del perfume de Sakura, la calidez de su cuerpo, y de su: yo también te amo. Esa era su medicina, su felicidad.

Sakura era más que suficiente para él. Sakura lo era todo, y como todo ser egoísta, solo la quería para él. No lastimaba a nadie con eso, ¿verdad? Ella lo amaba. Empero, ella también merecía ser feliz y Sasuke era conciente de que con él jamás lo podría ser. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Debía dejarla ir, a pesar de que esa decisión, involucre perder lo que más amaba en el mundo. La dejaría marchar a pesar de que Sakura luego lo odiara por ello.

 _Primero su felicidad._

 _Luego el amor._

 _No quiero que sufras por mí. No de esa forma. No me lo perdonaría nunca._

 _Lo siento, Sakura._

El amor acarrea tristeza, y no, nunca hay excepciones. Todo ser que alguna vez se enamoré y amé con todo de sí, sufrirá. En gran parte de las ocasiones, en mayor medida, y en otras pocas, en menor, pero al principio, en el medio y al final de la historia, siempre habrá lágrimas de dolor.

Es como una ley natural, obligatoria; que sí, debería estar prohibida, pero la seguimos cumpliendo, sin detenernos, sin poder hacer nada en realidad. Amamos y dañamos. Una ley que irá de la mano para siempre con nosotros.

 _Perdóname si te lastimo, pero es que te amo demasiado._

Sasuke acarició el cabello de Sakura con ternura, mientras atraía el cuerpo de ella más cerca del suyo. Queriendo unir sus cuerpos, fusionar sus almas, complementar sus corazones. Deseando que la primavera los envuelva por mucho más tiempo. Sabiendo que aquella lluvia de pétalos de color rosa, sería uno de los recuerdos más preciados en el futuro.

.

 _[Continuará]_

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Después de un tiempo de inactividad, he vuelto.

¿Les parece interesante lo que se mostró, de lo que será este pequeño fanfic, por ahora? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto, de en serio, no es broma. Los review's motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, este capítulo (y el fic completo, al menos por ahora) no tiene beta. Así que si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía o error gramatical, pido una disculpa.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.


End file.
